lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalby Sound
Edmonton, Alberta | music = "My Dick Sux" by Giant Drag | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "iTap Touch" |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Dalby Sound is a Canadian e-wrestler that currently competes for Full Metal Wrestling on its Alchemy brand. Originally debuting in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) as a headphone wearing rapper, he was assigned to the Schizophrenia brand for his entire PWA stay. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance During the summer of 2006, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) was achieving new heights in popularity. Dalby Sound was brought up and assigned to the Schizophrenia brand, where he engaged in a series of verbal wars against a number of fellow newcomers, of which included The Rik, Damion Kross, and Jeff Watson. Full Metal Wrestling Dalby Sound was what insiders refer to as "Enhancement Talent" in FMW. Capable of always putting on a solid match, but never truly getting over with the audience, Dalby was used in a role to advance careers of FMW stars such as King Guiomar and Hostyle. After feuding many times for the FMW C-4 Championship, Dalby decided to call his career finished, feeling the youth he was helping climb the ladder no longer respected the work he did. A call from fellow veteran Rampage, however, has brought him back to FMW, in business for himself. Dalby decided that it was time the world saw the ability he truly possessed, not the watered down husk that they had previously known. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''iTap Touch'' (Full Nelson Clutch, lift into a Full Nelson Back Breaker, transition to a Full Nelson Face Buster, use right arm to pull opponent into a Cobra Clutch from a back mount) **''Respect'' (Opponent in corner turnbuckle, Dalby runs from opposite post, turning into a Corner Thump (Backsplash) on contact with opponent. Front shoulder roll out of the Corner, Dalby runs back in with an Avalanche Splash. On contact, Dalby runs towards far ropes, and hits the now winded opponent with a Diving Shoulder Tackle) **''iTap Nano'' (Opponent in prone position, Dalby locks opponent's legs in a Deathlock position, before applying a Deathlock STCC (Stepover Toehold Cobra Clutch)) *'Favorite moves' **Suplex **DDT **Mounted Strikes **Arm Holds **Leg Holds **Suffocation Holds **Standing Elbow Drop **Single Leg Takedown **Double Leg Takedown **Waistlock Takedown **Chopblock **Targeted Strikes (Punches, kicks, elbows and knees to a particular body part to wear it down for submission) *'Theme music' **''"My Dick Sux"'' by Giant Drag Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **None Out of character Out of character, Drew Dalby (Sound's handler) has competed on the Canadian independent scene as a manager and wrestler. As a member of the Prairie Wrestling Alliance (PWA), where he is a former PWA Cruiserweight Champion and PWA Tag Team Champion. Dalby has managed the likes of Teddy Hart, Abdullah the Butcher, Chris "The Man Of" Steele, The Highlander, Johnny Handsome, Brady Roberts, Superfly Dan Myers, Mattias Wild, and "Playboy" Lucas Drago. External links *PWA Drew Dalby profile Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni